The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to attaching a disc and cover plate and, more particularly, to attaching a disc and cover plate with a retention ring.
Gas turbine engines, such as those used to power modern commercial and military aircrafts, generally include a compressor section to pressurize airflow, a combustor section for burning hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. The airflow flows along a gas path between components through the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, a gas turbine engine includes a plurality of rotating and static components arranged axially along an axis of rotation of the gas turbine engine, in both the compressor section and the turbine section. For example, the gas turbine engine includes a plurality of discs arranged in an axial direction that extend radially outward from the central axis of rotation. These discs also have coverplates that are coupled to the discs.
Accordingly there is a desire to find ways to connect the disc and cover plate.